


The Road to Purgatory | Wynonna Earp Prompts

by dreamsheartstory



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: Depository of all my prompts filled for Wynonna Earp. See individual chapters for prompt/description.Ships so far:- Wayhaught





	1. Wayhaught | prompt: tears

Nicole knows she should probably try to get some sleep, but she can’t bring herself to close her eyes no matter how much they’re starting to burn. Instead she blinks and settles down in bed, pulling Waverly closer. She lets out shaky breath and counts again the ways she’s fortunate. 

The easiest, they’re both alive, and Wynonna and Dolls and Doc are okay. Secondly, they’ve got peacemaker back, and Willa, for all the good it could have been to have her back, is gone and not driving a rift between the Earp sisters. Third, Waverly came home with her, curled into her bed and passed out like she knew she was safe, Calamity wrapped around her head and purring loud enough to wake the dead, but not Waverly. Four, Wynonna had stuck around for dinner and done all but give her blessing that Waverly stay, not that Waverly knew (there was a plate in the fridge waiting to be warmed up if she woke before morning). Five, woke properly anyway, when Nicole had crawled into bed Waverly had turned, curled up against her chest, Calamity had circled them twice and settled in at their feet.

Nicole brushes at the wisps of hair framing Waverly’s face and wipes away the tears that have fallen, dripped down her nose.

Waverly stirs slightly, cracking one eye open, “Why you crying?” she mumbles sleepily.

Nicole shushes her and kisses her forehead. “Good tears, babe.”

“Sleep now,” she tightens her arm around Nicole’s waist and snuggles closer to her chest.

Biting back a smile Nicole tucks her arm under the pillow they share, knowing her arm will be numb long before morning, and sniffles back another set of tears. She has no intention of sleeping even as she bites back a yawn. Now that Waverly is here she doesn’t want to let go of a single moment.


	2. Wayhaught | prompt: things you said after we fell in love

“Nicole!” Waverly yells as she shakes the conditioner upside down hoping for something other than air and the wafting scent of coconut to come out of the bottle.

“Yes, babe?” Nicole asks poking her head into the bathroom. She’s already dressed for work and should be halfway out the door, but she wanted to say goodbye to Waverly and if she tries to do that while Waverly is in the shower she’s going to be late and–

Waverly whips back the shower curtain but keeps herself covered. Nicole bites back a grin.

“It’s the air. It’s cold. Stop looking at me like that.” 

Nicole holds up her hands in mock surrender but just grins bigger.

Waverly’s chest and shoulders go red, but that might just be the heat of the shower. “Please tell me you have another bottle of conditioner.”

Nicole grimaces in a semblance of an innocent smile and shakes her head, knowing full well she left an empty bottle in the shower yesterday and didn’t go to the store and there’s nothing but cleaner under the sink. “Nope, sorry, running late.” She ducks out of the bathroom and is halfway to the front door before Waverly yells after her.

“Again? Again? You owe me a bottle of conditioner–”

“–And a proper apology. I love you, Waves!”

“I love you, too!” Waverly yells, sounding more annoyed at the fact that it’s true than anything else.

Nicole slips out the front door and makes a mental note to spend her lunch break running errands and picking up conditioner and flowers and double fudge ripple ice cream and ginger soda. She has a girl to appease, and besides she needs to wash her own hair tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [dreamsheartstory](http://dreamsheartstory.tumblr.com)


End file.
